


Winter quiet

by JKirin



Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Discord: Tenzou's Cabin, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Sometimes we need to be thrown off balance, Tenzō's Cabin, Winter Blues, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Yamato takes an evening stroll.“He in his madness prays for storms, and dreams that storms will bring him peace” - M. Lermontov🌬❄️❄️❄️
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Winter quiet

Leaves are still on frozen branches; ground – covered in snow; air bites, not willing to go in. Such evenings tempt him to cut the quiet with a sword. Instead, he closes eyes remembering symphony of rain, bird chatter, earthy smell of thunder, and longs for _something_ —

Hands yank him out of balance onto someone's lap. "My Rival! With dear Yamato as balancing weight, I race you to the dorms!" Blinking at Kakashi's shrug, he wants to ask but gets pressed into Guy while being swept through Konoha's streets in a wheelchair. 

A laugh escapes him – suddenly, it's not quiet anymore.


End file.
